Industrial plant workers, such as machinists, are required to wear safety glasses to prevent metal chips and other debris from damaging their eyes. Often times the worker has a need for reading glasses while working, which would require the removal of the safety glasses, resulting in a violation of safety standards.
After considerable research and experimentation, the safety glasses and attached reading glasses of the present invention has been devised wherein reading glasses are pivotally connected to safety glasses, whereby the reading glasses can not only be pivoted to an out-of-the-way position from in front of the safety glasses when not needed, but also pivoted relative to the front of the safety glasses to allow better focus.